Racer's Bizarre Adventure
by Lord Alphaputas
Summary: Hmm, que como seria la vida como un videojuego?...bien, no me quejo, no cuando tengo stands, aventuras bien locochonas, y puro desmadre...asi que si, esta bueno.


**Nada es de mi autoría, solo mi oc.**

Prologo: Nueva Partida.

"COMO ES QUE NUNCA GANO ESTA MIERDA?!" Grite frustrado mientras veía frustrado como otra vez perdí en cuphead.

A si, hola me llamo Racer Nemsis, tengo 17 años, mido 1,85, si soy bastante alto, y soy mitad japonés y mitad argentino.

Vivo en villa Eliza una pequeña ciudad cerca de la plata, en la provincia de Buenos Aires.

Pero estoy seguro que a ustedes les importa una mierda todo eso así que vamos al grano, hoy fue el día en que mi vida se volvió bastante genial y emocionante, así como que también se fue al carajo.

Ping!*

Se escucho un sonido en mi computadora, y mire para ver que era un mensaje, lo cual fue raro…

Abri el mensaje y mi pantalla se puso en blanco, y luego se apago.

"NO, ¡que no se halla cortado la luz!, dale volve!" grite desesperado, y de golpe una luz blanca comenso a salir de la pantalla y comenso a succionarme Asia ella.

"QUE NAVIDAD DE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fue lo ultimo que grite mientras desaparecia de esta realidad…

…ah, si cierto, hoy era navidad.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el lobi multidimensional…**_

Me desperté en lo que se podría llamar un espacio en blanco en los que había portales con nombres encima.

 **{BIENVENIDO, nuevo jugador, as sido seleccionado por nuestros expertos, para probar nuestra versión final de "the Gamer", con el cual vivirás tu vida como si fuera un video juego, y podrás viajar por múltiples dimensiones, algunas quizás las conozcas, otras no, la verdad, no nos importa** **, ahora por favor di o piensa estatus}**

Al principio me asuste con la pantalla de texto que apareció enfrente mío, y no supe como sentirme con esa última parte…

'estatus' pensé.

 **Nombre: Racer Nemsis.**

 **Titulo: The Gamer.**

 **Sub-Titulo: Ninguno.**

 **Nivel: 1. EXP: 0/100.**

 **HP:100/100 HPR: 1HP/ 2 min.**

 **MP:50/50 MPR: 1MP/ 5 min.**

 **Fuerza: 5**

 **Vitalidad: 5**

 **Agilidad: 5**

 **Inteligencia: 5**

 **Sabiduria: 5**

 **Suerte: 1**

 **Puntos: 0**

 **Dinero: $0**

"huh, mira nomas…" me dije viendo lo patético que eran mis estadísticas, me estoy inclinado a deducir 5 es para la persona promedio.

 **{Usualmente por pensar eso, recibirías un punto en sabiduría, pero esa estará bloqueado al igual que las otras opciones hasta que elijas tu clase y completes tu primer mundo}**

"clase?" Pregunte para que después apareciera una lista.

 **{Elige tu clase, ten en cuenta que solo puedes elegir una y solo puedes hacerlo una vez:**

 **-Mercenario.**

 **-Hechicero.**

 **-Rey.**

 **-Asesino.**

 **-Usuario de Stand.**

 **Elige el que mas sea adecuado para ti**

"Entonces tengo que elegir uno huh" me dije mientras que miraba las opciones.

Ding!*

 **{Tras realizar una acción has obtenido la habilidad: Observar}**

 **Observar Nvl 1 (activo):**

 **La habilidad de obtener información detallada de lo que estas mirando, cuanto mas alto el nivel, mas detallado será.**

"Cool" me dije observando las opciones.

Cada vez que observaba las opciones me ponía sus pros y contras.

Mercenario era deathstroke de dc comics, el cual los pros eran que podía obtener mas dinero de las misiones, aprender mas rápido combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y una gran habilidad con armas, por desgracia los contras eran que si fallaba una misión recibiría menos recompensas en la siguiente, que me seria mas difícil obtener habilidades sobre humanas, y otras cosas que le verdad, meh.

Hechicero era Harry de Harry potter, el cual los pros eran magia, duh, y aprenderla mucho más rápido, los contras sin embargo, eran que básicamente seria una mierda para los combates físicos y otras mierdas así que naaa.

Rey era, bueno, un rey de no sé dónde, el cual los pros era que podía llevar a tanta gente como quiera en mi grupo y entre mas gente mas fuerta me hacia, los contras eran que todo mi poder dependería de mi grupo y otras mierdas que la verdad me daban peresa.

Asesino era un Asesino de Assasin's Creed, el cual los pros eran ser mas sigiloso que el mismísimo batman, obtener mas experiencia de las misiones y otras que no entendí muy bien, los contras no eran tan malos, solo que si fallaba una misión tardaría un tiempo para poder hacer otra, y que no podría usar armas muy grandes.

Mire a la última opción.

"…NANI?!" grite casi teniendo un fangasamo.

En la opción se podía ver a jotaro kujo de jojo's bizarre adventure con su apariencia de stardus cruzaders, apuntando con su mano Asia enfrente y star platinum preparándose para golpear al oblivion a quien sea que jotaro este apuntando.

 **Usuario de Stand:**

 **En esta clase tendrás tu propio stand y unas capacidades físicas por encima del humano promedio.**

 **Tendrás un stand, el cual es la representación de tu fuerza de vida y espíritu de lucha.**

 **tu stand te protegerá de muchos peligros.**

 **-Tu y tu stand compartirán una misma barra de salud, por lo tanto, si tu recibes daño tu stand también lo hará y viceversa.**

 **-el poder de tu stand estará ligado a tu vitalidad, por lo tanto, cuanta menos vitalidad tengas más débil será.**

"…después de meditarlo deliberadamente, elijo usuario de stand" dije a los tres segundos de haberlo leído.

 **{Estas seguro?}**

"si"

 **{De verdad?}**

"SI!"

 **{En serio? :V}**

"QUE SI MIERDA" grite para luego ser segado por una luz y después parpadear, y encontrarme en una celda.

 ***Ding!***

 **{Nueva misión:**

 **Stardust cruzders:**

 **Objetivo: Completa toda la saga de stardust cruzaders antes del límite de tiempo.**

 **Tiempo: 52 Días.**

 **Recompensa: $50.000, 10.000 EXP.**

 **Objetivo extra: no dejes morir a ninguno de tus compañeros.**

 **Recompensa: ?,?.**

 **La cuenta regresiva comenzara en cuanto cierres esta ventana}**

Cerre la ventana y mire mis estadísticas.

 **Nombre: Racer Nemsis.**

 **Titulo: The Gamer.**

 **Sub-Titulo: ninguno.**

 **Stand(s): Star Platinum.**

 **Nivel: 1. EXP: 0/100.**

 **HP: 725/725 HPR: 3HP/ 2 min.**

 **MP: 575/575 MPR:26/ 5 min.**

 **Fuerza: 10.**

 **Vitalidad: 30.**

 **Agilidad: 10.**

 **Inteligencia: 40.**

 **Sabiduria: 30.**

 **Suerte: 7.**

 **Puntos: 0.**

 **Dinero: 0.**

 **{Oh casi, me olvidaba, hasta que no completes tu primera misión, no podrás subir de nivel, una vez lo logres recibirás toda la experiencia que obtuviste durante ese tiempo}**

…Entonces, mi experiencia estará bloqueada hasta que esto termine, y aparentemente puedo tener mas de un stand?!.

"*sigh* yare yare daze…"

 _ **51 dias mas tarde…**_

Sali del portal para sentarme en el suelo y descansar un poco.

"…no mas cuchillos por favor…" me dije a mi mismo quitándome el ultimo cuchillo de la espalda.

 ***Ding!***

 **Subes de nivel (x49)**

 **Star Platinum sube de nivel (x67).**

 **{Mision cumplida.**

 **Stardust cruzders:**

 **Objetivo: Completa toda la saga de stardust cruzaders antes del límite de tiempo.**

 **Recompensa: $50.000, 10.000 EXP.**

 **Objetivo extra: no dejes morir a ninguno de tus compañeros.**

 **Recompensa: ?,?.}**

 **Obtuviste: $50.000, traje de jotaro parte 4, Crazy diamond.**

 **Star Platinum obtuvo: The World.**

'…' honestamente me esteba esperando algo como esto.

Mire mis estadísticas.

 **Nombre: Racer Nemsis.**

 **Titulo: The Gamer.**

 **Sub-Titulo: ninguno.**

 **Stand(s): Star Platinum, Crazy DIamond.**

 **Nivel: 50. EXP: 10.000/1.000.000.**

 **HP: 725/725 HPR: 3HP/ 2 min.**

 **MP: 575/575 MPR:26/ 5 min.**

 **Fuerza: 10.**

 **Vitalidad: 30.**

 **Agilidad: 10.**

 **Inteligencia: 40.**

 **Sabiduria: 30.**

 **Suerte: 7.**

 **Puntos: 245.**

 **Dinero: $50.000.**

 **oh, olvide mencionarlo, apartir de ahora cada vez que subas de nivel, recibiras un punto en cada estadistica, menos tu suerte, aparte de los 5 adicionales**

'bueno almenos ya respondio esa pregunta' pense.

"pues subiré inteligencia y sabiduría a 50 para que me den las habilidades que se que me darán, y subiré suerte hasta 30, porque yolo, y también subiré agilidad a 50" me dije a mi mismo mientras hacia eso.

 ***Ding!***

 **Por subir inteligencia a 50 recibiste: gran reserva de mana.**

 **Gran Reserva de Mana Nvl MAX (pasivo): Aumenta tus reservas de mana un 50% y reduce el costo de habilidades un 25%.**

 **Por subir sabiduría a 50 recibiste: gran regeneración de mana.**

 **Gran Regeneracion de Mana Nvl MAX (pasivo): Aumenta un 30% la cantidad de mana regenerado, y disminuye un 35% el tiempo de regeneración de mana.**

 **Por subir agilidad a 50 recibiste: Paso flash.**

 **Paso Flash Nvl 1 (activo): Mp: 300 (225) Alcanse: 2 metros.**

 **Entras en un estado de alta velocidad por un momento, dando la sensación de que te teletransportas.**

"perfecto" pensé.

 **Nombre: Racer Nemsis.**

 **Titulo: The Gamer.**

 **Sub-Titulo: ninguno.**

 **Stand(s): Star Platinum, Crazy DIamond.**

 **Nivel: 50. EXP: 10.000/1.000.000.**

 **HP: 725/725 HPR: 3HP/ 2 min.**

 **MP: 937/937 MPR: 60MP/ 3,15 min.**

 **Fuerza: 10.**

 **Vitalidad: 30.**

 **Agilidad: 50.**

 **Inteligencia: 50.**

 **Sabiduría** **: 50.**

 **Suerte: 30.**

 **Puntos: 152.**

 **Dinero: $50.000.**

"ahh, mucho mejor, mejoraría mi fuerza y vitaliadad pero esos los dejare que suban solos por un tiempo" dije satisfecho.

 **{Que estratégico :v, ahora que terminaste serán desbloqueado las demás opciones para ti, el inventario que es un sub espacio infinito donde puedes almacenar cosas, las misiones donde puedes ver que carajos tenias que hacer, el bgm porque a quien no le gusta una buena canción mientras hace mierda algo,etc.**

 **Además ahora podrás viajar a otros mundos, pero ten en cuenta que los primeros 5 serán random, así que prepárate, y no nos hacemos responsables de donde termines ;v}**

Sigo sin saber que pensar respecto al sentido del humor de esto.

Justo se aparece enfrente mío una ruleta con nombres en ella y empieza a girar rápidamente para luego empezar a detenerse y frenarse en…

 **Bleach.**

"yare yare, parece que esto se pondrá muy intenso muy rápido" dije mientras cruzaba el portal con algunos objetivos ya en mente.

Hacer a cierta neko y cierta pirotecniaca, mis waifus.

Joder a aizen como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pelear contra kenpachi, y no, no estoy loco… bueno quisas un poco.

Una vez que cruze me encontraba en un parque, justo a tiempo para ver que me encuentro durante el secuestro de orihime.

¿Como lo se? preguntarán, Bueno la respuesta es simple, en frente mio se encontraban ichigo, orihime y Chad 'peleando' contra yammy y ulquiorra, por lo que pude ver nadie noto que estoy aquí, así que hice un chequeo rápido en mis stands.

 **Star Platinum:**

 **Nivel:67.**

 **Poder Destructivo: A.**

 **Velocidad: A.**

 **Rango: C.**

 **Durabilidad: A.**

 **Precisión: A.**

 **Potencial: A.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Star Finger: Mp: 50 (37).**

 **Star Platinum puede, de manera repentina y contundente, extender sus dedos índice y medio hasta una longitud de uno o dos metros, permitiéndole realizar un ataque sorpresa y apuñalar adversarios desde lejos.**

 **The World: Mp:80/s (60/s)**

 **Star Platinum es capaz de detener el tiempo mientras el usuario tenga mana suficiente.**

 **1 s real = 10 s detenido.**

 **Crazy Diamond:**

 **Nivel: 1.**

 **Poder de Destrucción: A.**

 **Velocidad: A.**

 **Rango: D.**

 **Durabilidad: B.**

 **Precisión: B.**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: C.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Restauracion: Mp: 50 (37).**

 **Crazy Diamond tiene la habilidad de restaurar los objetos que golpee con sus manos devolviéndolos al estado previo al que se encontraban según su historia.**

'bien hora de hacer mi dramática entrada' pensé mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba orihime tratando de curar a Chad.

'siempre quise decir estoy' pensé mientras me ponía atrás de orihime.

"oi, peliroja de fanservice menor, que esta pasando" dije tratando de parecer que era un humano normal.

"EEP!" dijo orihime, aparentemente la asuste, se dio vuelta para verme y cuando lo hiso, se puso mas roja que un tomate.

'...a la verga, tan atractivo estoy :v?' pensé, si la cabeza hueca de orihime se sonroja al verme, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme a la hora de conseguir waifus.

"heh, mira otra peste vino a ser aplastado" diji yammy mientras que cargaba un bala en su puño, así que pensé rápido en como hacerlo quedar en ridículo.

"tch, mis zapatos están desatados" dije mientras me agachaba, apenas esquivando el bala y 'atando' mis zapatos.

"...listo" dije terminando de atar mis zapatos.

"tch" yammy cargo otra así que pensé en otra cosa.

"oh mira, una moneda" dije agachándome para agarrar una moneda que por suerte estaba ay en el piso, y de paso volviendo a esquivar el bala.

"...yammy..." comenzó a decir ulquiorra.

"YA SE!" grito con furia yammy, mientras comenzaba a cargar un cero.

'okey, que empiece lo shidori' pensé mientras me preparaba para el impacto.

"cero!" dijo yammy lanzando el cero hacia mi.

"Star Platinum: The World!" dije y star platinum apareció a mi lado y el tiempo se detuvo.

Rápidamente use paso flash para aparecer al lado de yammy.

"ORA!"grito star platinum dándole un puñetazo al brazo de izquierdo del arrancar.

La verdad, yo me esperaba que no pasara nada debido a su hierro, pero para mi sorpresa, el puñetazo de star destrozo todo el brazo de yammy haciendo parecer que el brazo exploto.

"...entonces eso confirma mi teoría de que todos los stands en jojo son de nivel 1" me dije y use paso flash para ponerme al lado de ichigo.

"el tiempo volverá a fluir" dije mientras star platinum desaparecía y el tiempo volvía a la normalidad.

"GHAAAA, QUE DEM-MI BRAZO!" grito yammy sorprendido, adolorido y enojado, mientras que pude ver una pisca de sorpresa en la cara de ulquiorra.

"la próxima ves trata de no ser tan predecible" dije mientras ichigo trataba de comprender lo que paso.

"...quien eres humano?" pregunto ulquiorra ahora con una mirada calculadora.

"yo?,soy racer nemsis, cuarto espada ulquiorra cifer" dije con una 'mirada kujo' marca patentada.

"hmm, yammy nos vamos" dijo ulquiorra abriendo un garganta y ambos entraron en ella, luego se cerro, justo cuando llegaban urahara y compania.

"párese que llegamos tarde para la fiesta" dijo urahara poniendo su abanico sobre su boca para esconder la expresión en su rostro.

"..."yo no dije nada, simplemente me di vuelta y comenze a caminar en dirección al restaurante mas cercano.

tengo hambre.

 _ **mas tarde, deambulando por, irónicamente, la avenida tropical...**_

'...hasta cuanto tiempo planea seguirme' pensé, hace varias calles atrás me percate de que yoruichi, una de mis tops mejores waifus de bleach, ella estando empatada en el primer puesto con kukaku shiba, estaba en su forma de gato/neko/trapito invertido siguiéndome.

mire enfrente y vi un restaurante y un poco mas cerca una tienda de ropa, así que tuve una idea.

Fui a la tienda de ropa y busque ropa de mujer que quisas le guste a yoruichi, solo compre un sostén amarillo, y una remera naranja, ya que ella es bastante decente en cuanto pechos, así que me concentre en su mas potente atributo, su enorme y sensual trasero... que? no me juzguen, no es mi culpa que los glúteos y nalgas de esa mujer sean eroticamente perfectos, ejem, dicho eso busque una tanga del mismo color que el sostén, y me asegure que fuera bastante ajustado, se lo mucho que a ella le gusta la ropa ajustada pero a la ves que la deje moverse, así que después de eso, busque el santo grial, es decir, unos micro shorts bastante ajustados, por ultimo unas sandalias... y de paso busque algo de ropa para mi, ya que no quiero estar usando siempre lo mismo.

salí de la tienda ya con todas las cosas en mi inventario, gracias a dios la empleada estaba mas ocupada sonrojándose mas que en prestar atención a lo que estaba comprando... poder jotaro papus :v.

"sabes, si vas a seguirme podrías ser un poco mas discreta" dije mientras entraba a un callejón y me daba vuelta para ver a yoruichi/gata mirándome encima de un bote de basura.

"hmm? supiste que te estaba siguiendo? interesante" dijo yoru en su vos masculina que, siendo honesto, no le queda.

"...voy a asumir que la mayoría de la gente que te conoce por primera vez piensa que eres hombre por tu vos, pero por como hablas, la forma en que caminas, y el echo de que me estas mirando con bastante lujuria me llevan a creer que eres mujer, oh me equivoco?" dije haciendo que los ojos de yoruhichi se abrieran de la sorpresa, y juraría que se sonrojo un poco.

"c-como es que lo supiste?" dijo sorprendida.

"intuision, también creo que esta no es tu verdadera forma" dije y ella asintió.

"tienes razón, supongo que debería mostrarte mi verdadera forma..." dijo ella que comenzó a expulsar una especie de vapor y cuando se disipo yoruichi estaba en su sensual forma humana.

"y que te parece?" dijo ella en un tono coqueto, yo solo asentí, saque la bolsa con la ropa que le compre de mi inventario.

"hermosa, sensual, sexy, podría seguir pero creo que necesitaras ropa primero, así que ten, te compre ropa" dije causando que se sorprendiera,confundiera y sonrojara por lo que le dije.

"...como supiste que tipo de ropa me gusta?" pregunto ella viendo entre la ropa, y según su reacción, parece que le gusto.

"intuision" dije mientras me di vuelta para dejar que se vistiera, lo cual hiso, aunque de vez en cuando miraba cuando se vestía, y creo que ella lo noto ya que cuando comenzó a ponerse los shorts, lo hiso lentamente mientras meneaba las caderas un poco.

una ves termino y me dijo que ya estaba lista así que me di vuelta y eh de admitir que le quedaba perfecto, si con orihime y matsumoto sus ropas apenas pueden contener sus pechos, con yoruichi los shorts fallan miserablemente en contener su enrome y redondo trasero, parecía que iba en ropa interior mas que con shorts.

que si me motiva? Seeeeeeeeeeee.

"ahora que no tengo que preocuparme de que la gente piense que tengo una amiga nudista, vayamos a ese restaurante, tienes preguntas, lo se, pero tengo hambre" mientras comenzaba a caminar al restaurante y yoruichi me siguió bastante feliz por la comida, pero pude notar lo alerta que estaba.

 _ **mientras en papa gratsoso...**_

"yare yare..." dije mientras yo comía mi tercer pizza y yoruichi iva por la décima, se notaba que trataba de controlarse, pero no tanto como para que no siga siendo mucho.

"...veo que te estas aprovechando de mi generosidad" dije con una casi inperseptible sonrisa.

"hmmhmm, aunque supongo que debería empezar con las preguntas..." dijo yoruichi cuando termino con su ultima pizza.

"de acuerdo, pregunta" dije.

"quien eres?" ella pregunto.

"Racer Nemsis" le conteste.

"Que eres?" me pregunto ahora con mas interés.

"soy humano"dije y ella levanto una ceja.

"para ser un humano eres bastante fuerte" dijo ella con un tono sospechoso.

"te diré con mas detalles sobre mis habilidades, pero antes debo preguntarte, que sabes sobre videojuegos?" le pregunte y ella volvió a levantar la ceja.

"bueno, no diría que estoy muy metida en eso...pero admito que me gustan bastante los juegos de pelea, por que?" dijo ella.

...

...entonces es sexy, hermosa, fuerte y sensual, y le gustan los videojuegos de lucha?...

...señores eh aquí la waifu definitiva :v.

"para saber que tanto entenderás de lo que voy a contarte..." dije y empece a contarle sobre mis poderes.

* * *

 _ **Mas tarde en la tienda de batma-digo-urahara...**_

* * *

"entonces déjame ver si entendí, tu tienes el poder de 'the gamer' que te permite vivir tu vida como si fuera un rpg y viajas atravez de dimensiones, me falto algo?" decía urahara mientras que yo y yoruichi le contamos lo que le explique a ella, y debo admitir que no me esperaba que ella se emocionara un poco al respecto.

waifu definitivaaaaaaaa.

"no, eso básicamente lo resume" dijo en un tono neutro.

"...ok, no es lo mas raro que eh visto" dijo el.

"créeme cuando te digo, que estas en lo cierto" dije involuntariamente recordando a yellow temperance haciéndose pasar por kakyoin.

 _'lame, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame_ _, lame'_

tuve un horrible escalofrió al recordar eso, nunca mas comeré cerezas.

"y supongo que no tienes un lugar donde quedarte hasta que tengas que volver a viajar no?" pregunto urahara.

"hmm, noPe" dije pronunciando mas la p.

"eh, entonces supongo que puedes quedarte, pero antes que te parece una demostración?" dijo mientras se dirigía a su ura-cueva y yo, junto con yorubooty, lo seguimos.

"eh, no esperes demaciado, aun no eh desarrollado muy a fondo mis habilidades, apenas las obtuve hace como un mes y medio" dije mientras terminábamos de bajar la escalera del infinito(*NA: luego lo explico).

"esta bien, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso" dijo yoruichi.

"hmm eh, no veo porque no, yorubooty" dije con el nuevo apodo que se me ocurrió.

"y-yor-rubooty?!" dijo yoruichi sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

"sip, es tu apodo, convino el 'yoru' de tu nombre con el 'booty' que hace referencia a tu magnifico trasero" dije causando que ella se pusiera un poco mas roja, pero ahora note un poco de lujuria en su mirada, mientras que urahara se puso una mano en la barbilla como pensando algo.

"hmm, ingenioso, no se como no se me ocurrió, creo que te llamare así apartir de ahora eh yoru-"no pudo terminar de decir algo ya que recibió una patada, de esas que la patada empieza de arriba y va para abajo, por parte de yoruichi, de paso mostrándome su flexibilidad y la forma en que se movían esos muy tonificados muslos.

mi guta.

"CÁLLATE, TU ME LLAMARAS YORUICHI, ENTENDIDO?!" grito ella de una forma muy fuerte, casi me deja sordo, luego se dio la vuelta y me señalo.

"Y TU... solo te dejare llamarme así por la ropa que me compraste y por la pizza, de acuerdo?" dijo ella tratando de mirarme de forma amenazante, pero el leve sonrojo y el pequeño rastro de lujuria en su mirada no la ayudaban mucho que digamos.

"trato echo" dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"muy bien! entonces comencemos" dijo urahara alegremente mientras se paraba de golpe como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque el enorme e inchado ojo morado y la nariz sangrante decían otra cosa.

yoruichi y yo nos alejamos un poco el uno del otro, mientras que ella se ponía en posición de combate, yo simplemente puse mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, mire a urahara y asentí.

"muy bien...comiencen!" dijo urahara.

yoruichi al notar que no iba a atacar primero, uso shunpo para tratar de sorprenderme con un ataque que no pueda ver.

...por desgracia ella no contó con star platinum.

"ORA!"grito star deteniendo con bastante esfuerzo un puñetazo de yoruichi, ella y urahara se sorprendieron por mi stand, yoruichi volvió a usar shunpo y reapareció dos metros frente a mi.

pude notar que dolió un poco cuando star platinum detuvo su ataque, lo cual me indica que no debo confiarme.

"que es eso?" pregunto urahara con intriga.

"esto es lo que se conoce como 'stand', lo cual es una manifestación física de la fuerza de vida y espíritu de lucha de un ser vivo, normalmente solo se puede tener un stand, pero gracias mis poderes gamer, puedo tener varios stands, aunque solo tengo dos por ahora" dije mientras star se ponía enfrente mio en una posición de boxeador.

"bueno eh de decir que se ve fuerte, y el echo de que lograra detener el golpe de yoruichi de una forma tan rápida y precisa es muy impresionante" dijo urahara mientras analizaba todo sobre mi stand.

"bueno es de esperarse, star platinum es un tipo de stand que se especializa en golpes poderosos y rápidos, con una precisión tremenda, aunque eso hace que no sea muy útil en combates a largas distancias" le explique a urahara, y si, ya se que estoy dando demasiada información, pero no es como que estamos peleando hasta la muerte, ademas de que así yoruichi una tiene mejor oportunidad.

Hay que ser caballero con las waifus :v.

"bueno entonces tendré que aumentar un poco la velocidad" dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

"pues adelante yorubooty" dije y urahara soltó un 'HA' mientras que yoruichi se abalanzo hacia mi.

ella intento darme un puñetazo, pero star lo detuvo con su propio puñetazo con su típico 'ORA!', y así empezó el típico choque de puñetazos a alta velocidad.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" grito star platinum, mientras que yoruichi estaba concentrada en no dejar ninguna apertura para star, y note que se le hacia difícil, no porque fuera demasiado rápido o fuerte, ella no parecía tener problemas con eso, lo que la tenia tan concentrada era la inmensa precisión de star platinum, y por lo que pude ver urahara estaba tambien muy atento a eso.

'bien, hora de acabar con esto' pensé y star desapareció y reapareció al lado mio.

"Star Platinum: The World!" dije y el tiempo se detuvo.

me acerque a yoruichi para dejarla fuera de combate, pero me detuve para verla un segundo, no quiero dañar ese hermoso rostro.

"hmm...que tal si?..." me dije mientras que le indicaba mentalmente a star que hacer, y star platinum puso sus manos en una forma similar al star finger, y empezo a golpear con sus dedos en diferente sonas del cuerpo de yoruichi, específicamente sus puntos de presion.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" grito star platinum y cuando termino deje que el tiempo vuelva a fluir.

Yoruchi se quedo confundida por una fracción de segundo hasta que cayo al suelo inmóvil.

 ***Ding.**

 **tras ejecutar una acción, Star Platinum obtuvo: Star Presure.**

 **Star Presure Nvl** **1/10:**

 **Star Platinum aprovecha al máximo su increíble precisión para atacar al oponente directo a los puntos de presión, un útil estilo de combate para cuando solo quieres inmovilizar a tus oponentes.**

 **-30% de probabilidades de paralizar al oponente.**

...que buena onda.

"q-que p-paso?!" dijo yoruichi con problemas para hablar y moverse.

yo me hacer que a ella y la levante estilo nupcial haciendo que se sonroje un poco.

"quisas olvide decirles que Star Platinum puede parar el tiempo" dije mientras me acercaba a urahara, ambos se sorprendieron por eso.

"entonces pudiste haber ganado la pelea desde el momento en el que comenzó, por que no lo hiciste?" pregunto urahara.

"eh, donde esta la diversión en eso?, ademas prefiero usarlo en situaciones peligrosas o cuando quiero acabar rápido una pelea" dije mientras dejaba a yoruichi sentada contra una roca, aunque aproveche un segundo para estrujar ese glorioso trasero, yoruichi no dijo nada solo me miro con una seja levantada, yo solo le giñe el ojo y ella sonrio levemente.

 ***Ding.**

 **Tu relación con Yoruichi shion a aumentado.**

... a pos bien.

"y supongo que no tiene algún efecto secundario?" pregunto urahara.

"en mi caso no porque consume mi mp, pero en el caso de un humano normal usarlo puede poner mucho estrés en el corazón del usuario, así que tengo suerte" dije mientras me apoyaba contra la roca al lado de yoruichi.

"eso significa que usarlo varias veces seguidas podría matar al usuario?" pregunto yoruichi que al parecer ya se estaba recuperando de la parálisis, yo asentí y mire a urahara.

"No se preocupen por lo que pueda hacer, posiblemente me la pase entrenando todo el tiempo, ya que ahora que tengo gamers body no necesito comer o dormir, ahora es básicamente opcional para mi" dije mientras estiraba un poco los brazos.

"y lo de las pizzas en el restaurante?" pregunto yoruichi ya pudiendo mover un poco su cuerpo acomodándose mejor.

"que ahora sea opcional no significa que ya no tenga el habito" dije mientras urahara caminaba a la escalera.

"bueno, en todo caso, siéntete libre para usar el campo de entrenamiento cuanto gustes, hay unas aguas termales escondidas por allá por si quieres relajarte, aunque si quieres comida tendrás que trabar por ella, aunque no creo que eso sea un problema, no?" dijo mientras empezaba a subir.

"No, me parece justo, pero si necesitan ayuda con la tienda o algo, estaré aquí abajo" dije y el asintió y subió.

"bueno supongo que te dejare entrenar" dijo yoruichi tratando de levantarse aunque le costaba bastante, pero yo solo la volví a levantar estilo nupcial y ella se sonrojo un poco.

"NoPe, tu vienes conmigo a las aguas termales, tu cuerpo necesita relajarse, y a mi también me vendría bien un poco de relajación" dije mientras caminaba en la dirección que dijo urahara.

'Considerando la puta locura que fue el combate contra dio, si, yo diría que me hace falta muuuuucha relajación... y un poco de compañía femenina' pensé mientras le volvía a estrujar el trasero a yoruichi y esta ves soltó un pequeño pero muy erótico gemido.

"vaya, eres bastante directo" dijo ella ronroneando, si ronroneando, un poco mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

esto se va a descontrolar...

* * *

 _ **mas tarde en la** **noche...**_

* * *

"ahh, necesitaba eso..." dije tranquilamente mientras caminaba por la tienda con yoruichi, ahora en su forma de neko/trapito invertido, en mis brazos mientras le acariciaba las orejas, y por como ronronea parece que le gusta.

... si se preguntan si hicimos 'algo' en las aguas termales, pues la respuesta es si y no.

no hicimos nada sexual, aunque si hubo un poco de manoseo, pero lo único que hicimos realmente fue cuando le hice un masaje a yoruichi, de echo paso algo que me hizo mucha gracia en ese momento...

 ** _llego el papu flashback._**

 _yoruichi estaba sentada en mi regaso, mientras le hacia un masaje en los hombros, y por_ _ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa, me indica que lo esta disfrutando._

 _yo también estoy disfrutando la vista aquí atrás._

 _entonces ella 'involuntariamente' movió su mano y la puso sobre 'junior'._

 _"hmm, tu pierna me esta molestando un poco..." dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados, y no pude evitar dejar escapar una risa cundo le dije..._

 _"Esa no es mi pierna..."_

 _jamas pensé que algún día vería a yoruichi tan roja de la vergüenza en mi puta vida._

 ** _Se va el papu_ _flashback._**

eso fue diamante puro.

"mmhmm" dijo yoruichi no prestando mucha atención.

entre a lo que opino es el comedor, y me encontré con urahara, tesai, jinta, ururu, a quienes ya conocí cuando llegue, y la pelirroja de fanservice menor (orihime), aparentemente teniendo una conversación.

"hola urahara, tesai, jinta, ururu y pelirroja de fanservise menor" dije mientras me sentaba aun con yoruichi en mis brazos.

"por que me sigues llamando así?" dijo origime con una inocencia(ejem, estupidez, ejem) que a muchos les hubiera parecido adorable.

A mi me va y me viene.

"por que aun no hiciste algo que me haga pensar que eres otra cosa" dije mientras tesai me ofrecía una taza de te que alegremente acepte.

ohn dios mio este te es increible.

 **Por tomar el legendario te de tesai obtuviste un boost de exp 400% por 2 horas.**

...

...

...

...

... khe?:v.

"bueno, como estábamos hablando orihime, creo que deberías hacerte aun lado en esta batalla que se aproxima" dijo urahara y orihime miro hacia el piso mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas.

"Pero...yo quiero ayudar, quiero ser capas de proteger a ichigo y los demás, no quiero ser una carga..." dijo ella y urahara estaba por decir algo pero yo hable primero.

tch, no puedo creer que voy a decir esto...

"entonces yo te entrenare" dije y todos en la habitación me miraron con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y un poco de esperanza en orihime.

"y como harás eso?" pregunto kisuke, yo mire a orihime un momento y luego a el.

"una de las funciones de 'the gamer' es el sistema de 'partys', que me permite 'compartir' mi habilidad con otros que haya invitado a la party, claro que la versión de the gamer que tendrán es un poco mas limitada, pero aun así seguirán fortaleciéndose mas rápido" explique y kisuke pareció entender, pero luego pregunto.

"aun así, no hay mucho tiempo para que orihime pueda entrenar lo suficiente" dijo y yo solo sonreí.

"y ay es donde viene la otra funcion, los 'ids' o 'instant dungeon', que me permite crear una dimensión alterna en donde puedo hacer que aparezcan distintos enemigos, o que este vacía, depende de lo que elija, lo importante es que, una hora aquí, son 2 días en un id, por lo tanto tendremos mucho tiempo" termine de explicar y urahara asintió.

"muy bien entonces esta echo, racer entrenara a orihime" dijo urahara y orihime tenia una sonrisa tan larga que parecia salida de smile hd.

todos nos alejamos un poco de ella por eso...

* * *

 **Fiuuuf eso me dejo cansado.**

 **y bien, como les parecio mi reboot?**

 **Bueno?**

 **en fin espero que les haya gustado y los dejare con el avance del próximo capitulo.**

* * *

 **inserte stand proud (piano versión).**

 _Racer: **Hola soy racer, alv esto ya parece dragon ball, en fin, tengo que entrenar a orihime, todo va bien pero no creo que ella logre llegar al nivel que quiero a este ritmo, necesito una forma de aumentar su poder drasticamente...**_

 _ **oh mira ay una oferta especial en la tienda.**_

 **El próximo capitulo de Racer's Bizzarre adventure sera:**

 **Orihime May Cry parte 1.**

 _Racer: **Alv esto se va a descontrolar.**_


End file.
